I Want Him Back
by AnInkOfCreativity
Summary: It has been weeks since Paige and Reese broke up and Paige was having a hard time moving on. Realizing that Reese has a new girlfriend is making it harder for her. With friends’ support, would she get out of this problem? A PaigexReese one-shot and also a fanmade sequel to the episode ‘Don’t Think, Just Dare’.


**Hey guys! I am back with another fanfic from another fandom. Yes, didn't think I'm in love with Bizaardvark, don't you? Ever since I watched Disney Channel (It's been a while since I did), I'm obsessed with Bizaardvark. Though, there's this one pairing I'm really interested in. If you guessed PaigexReese, you're correct! But I'll admit, BerniexAmelia is pretty cute too. So why don't I make a one-shot about those two (Paige and Reese)?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BIZAARDVARK, DISNEY CHANNEL DOES!**

Paige Olvera was in her locker searching for her English books. As she tried to reached the top and grabbed her books, her phone, which is in her pocket all the time, started to vibrate. She took out her phone from her pocket.

She wasn't surprised as she saw new notifications in her phone, since she gets them every minute. She checked her first notification that leads her to an Instagram post, which was a selfie of her ex-boyfriend, Reese Maynard.

"It's Reese," Paige muttered to herself. "I haven't heard news about him ever since we broke up."

Paige wasn't mad or filled with envy when Reese broke up their relationship. It's just for the best and they're still young. Plus, they were once again friends and it didn't took them both long to move on, well maybe Reese only, Paige was getting there.

Paige still missed those days when they were still together, as boyfriend and girlfriend. Reese was such a nice boy and would likely took her out to the Boba Fest for a date. Yes, she can still restore those memories by going out with Frankie, her best friend, but she still wouldn't get to hear Reese's humors, laughs, voice that often.

 _'Okay, enough thinking of Reese already!'_ She thought. She went to her second notification, which is a message from Frankie.

 _Frankie: Paige! Did you see Reese's new post in Instagram?_

 _Paige: You mean the post which have the selfie of him? Yeah, I've seen it._

 _Frankie: No, not that! There's another one._

Frankie then send in a picture of Reese with another girl. The reaction Paige was showing was shocking, but then shrugged. She began to move her thumbs and glide them across the keyboard.

 _Paige: Oh come on, Frankie! Maybe that's just a friend of his. It can't be a new girlfriend! If he has a new girlfriend he'll tell us, right?_

 _Frankie: OMG Paige! Did you not read the caption?_

Paige scrolled up to see the earlier messages that has Reese's post in it. Once the post had opened, she immediately read the caption. What the caption reads almost broke her heart.

 _Caption: Hanging out with my new_ _gf._

And just like that, she felt a new emotion running in her veins. She zoomed in to the face of the girl, looking slightly disgusted. She realized that new emotion was jealousy.

They did broke up few weeks ago, they compromised everything, they agreed to be friends again, but why does suddenly she felt... _heartbroken_? Without wasting a second, she quickly grabbed her English books, closed shut her locker, and put all the drama back in her pocket.

She turned around only to be face to face with her best friend. Frankie Wong was about to accompany her to English class when without any warning, Paige pulled her in an embrace as she, without warning also, cried on her shoulder. Frankie was surprised by this.

"This is about Reese isn't it?" Frankie decided to inquire.

Paige just simply nodded, without even looking at her. Frankie patted her on the back and allowed her to let all the emotions out of her.

"HOW DARE HE CHEATED ON MY BEST FRIEND LIKE THAT?!" The latter shouted to the whole corridor, even if she didn't mean to. Everyone looked at them both in awkwardness.

Paige pulled back, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Frankie, if you say that sentence again but more _louder_ , I swear to God I will..." Paige said.

"Oops, sorry, Paige." Frankie quietly apologized and gestured the crowd that there is nothing to see.

"Oh and FYI, Reese and I actually broke up a few weeks ago."

That statement made Frankie's jaw dropped. How could she, her very best friend, childhood friend, band partner, Vuuugle partner, Bizaardvark co-star etc., have never told her about it before? Paige usually told her everything, even if it's good or bad and especially her relationship with Reese, _Reese Maynard._

"You have alot of questions in your mind, don't you?" Paige asked.

Frankie nodded silently.

"Welp, I could tell you all sooner but then we'll be late for class."

"Come on, Paige! It's Mr. Scotts. It's not like he cares for us whatsoever!"

"Oh yeah? Remember that time when he gave Amelia suspension for being late from gym class?"

"Well that's your punishment for not telling me you guys broke up for the past few days!"

"Yes, I did! Before we broke up even!"

Frankie clasped her hands together, pouted her lips, ang gave her the irresistible eyes.

With this, Paige sighed in defeat and began to tell her the whole story of what happened between her and Reese and it didn't took her long to finish it.

After hearing the story, Frankie blinked in bewilderement and her expression was speechless.

"Wait so if you two decided that it's best to break up with no hurtful feelings caused, why did you cry when you saw Reese with another girl? Deep inside, are you jealous?" Frankie questioned her best friend.

"No Frankie, it's just, I'm okay of the break up, but a part of me still wishes he was still my boyfriend. I almost moved on, but that part of me kept growing and growing and it slowed me down from moving on. When I saw that post, it made my heart broke." Paige explained.

' _That part of you must be really big to handle.'_ Frankie thought.

"So, um, jealous?" Frankie recalled.

"Yeah, I guess." Paige finally admitted.

Frankie thought for moment, and came up with an idea.

"Why don't you talk things out with Reese? Maybe he felt the same way about you." She told her idea.

"But what about his new girlfriend?" Paige said as she poked Frankie's forehead. Frankie responded with a dumb smile.

But Frankie's idea might help too. Maybe if she talk things out with Reese, Reese can help her to move on, even if it means they will not be together again.

 _Let's give it a shot!_

"Frankie?"

Frankie looked at her.

Paige took a deep breath. "I'm gonna demonstrate your idea and talk with Reese..."

"But then, what about the girlfriend?" Frankie reminded.

"In _private,_ Frankie. You didn't let me finish."

Frankie finally agreed with her plan.

"Okay, let's do this!" The latter said.

They reached their destination and went inside English class, only to be scolded by Mr. Scotts. Fortunately, the strict teacher didn't give them suspension nor detention, but a first warning.

Once the recess bell has rang, the students quickly dispersed from their classroom. After couple of minutes, Paige and Frankie found each other from the crowd.

They discussed their plan and each got a role. Frankie will help Paige by distracting Reese's girlfriend, and once that's done, Paige can finally talk with Reese.

 _It's time to put the plan in action._

Just like what they discussed, Frankie approached Reese's girlfriend, who fortunately, was not with Reese. Frankie gave Paige a signal that she's going in.

"Hello there!" Frankie greeted.

"Umm hi?" The girl replied.

"I'm Frankie and I think you look pretty cool."

"Really? Thanks! I'm Brooklyn, Brooklyn Taylor." The girl introduced herself as she handed Frankie her right hand, gesturing her to shake her hand.

Frankie accepted the handshake. She shook her hand and gave Paige another signal with her free hand behind her back telling Paige that the coast is clear.

Paige went out of her hiding spot and quickly went to Reese, who was leaning against a wall, playing with his phone.

As she went closer to him, Reese was so focused with his phone that he didn't noticed her until she spoken up.

"Hey Reese."

Finally knowing that his ex-girlfriend was infront of him. He immediately put down his phone and smiled.

"Hey Paige, what's up?"

"The sky." Paige replied. Reese snickered, because that was one of his boring jokes he ever told to Paige.

"What are you doing here, Paige?" Reese asked.

"Just passing by, you?" Paige asked also.

"Waiting for my girlfriend." He answered.

"Girlfriend?"

Reese had just realized he haven't told her about his girlfriend yet. Giving her a shy look, he told her about his newest girlfriend, but Paige already knew about it.

"I hope you're not mad I'm with someone new." Reese said. It was very uncomfortable for him because he was talking about his girlfriend to his ex-girlfriend.

"No, of course I'm not mad! I'm happy for you two!" Paige replied with a nervous chuckle. "I wanted to tell you that..

"To tell you that..." Paige stammered. She was supposed to say her true feelings to him but she was too scared and can't find the perfect words to say. She sighed in desperation. "I like to ask you where Roger is."

Reese was surprised. He didn't expected her to say that, he thought she would say something more serious. But instead, she asked him where is his pet caterpillar. He refused to question her and answer her inquiry instead.

"Roger? He's in my locker."

"Your locker? Isn't he always in your pocket?"

"Yeah, but my girlfriend is scared of crawlies like Roger." He said, looking down at the floor.

This was making Paige pissed even more. How could he date a girl who doesn't like his pet caterpillar? After a minute of silence, Reese was the one who spoken up.

"Paige, can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you take care of Roger while I'm on a date with Brooklyn?"

Paige thought for a moment. Atleast she can spend time with something related to Reese, right?

"Uh, sure." She said.

"Great, you're the best!"

Reese opened his arms wide for an embrace. Paige smiled and pushed herself to his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso. This long hug melted her heart. It has been a while since they last hug, and how much they missed the feeling of each other's warmth.

Reese gently took out the caterpillar from his locker and handed it to Paige's hands. Just by holding Roger, sweet memories started to fill Paige's mind. She remembered the time her, Reese and Frankie used to do funny skits of Roger the caterpillar for Bizaardvark. She slowly patted the caterpillar with her free hand in awe.

"It's nice seeing someone other than me who cares about Roger, 'cause every time I show people my caterpillar, they would likely run away scared or disgusted." Reese explained to her.

Paige simply giggled in response.

"Well I think I'd better go looking for my girlfriend."

"Oh uh, okay. See you later then?"

He nodded. "See you later then."

He waved Paige goodbye before going and Paige waved back. Paige was left alone with Roger when Frankie creeped from the back and shocked her, Paige letting out a shriek.

"Frankie, you scared me!" Paige said as she nudged her best friend's shoulder.

"Well, okay, sorry then. So how's the conversation go?" She asked playfully.

Paige knew she was gonna bring up the main topic.

"It went pretty well, but..."

"But you didn't told him how you feel, did you?"

She didn't respond but looked down on her palms anyway. Frankie followed her gaze and noticed a familiar caterpillar on the palm. She was feeling dumb not noticing that a little creature was there after all this time.

"Wait, why is Roger with you? Shouldn't he'd be with Reese?"

"Yeah, but he has a date with Brooklyn tonight and since Brooklyn doesn't like caterpillars, he decided that I will be taking care of Roger while he's gone."

"That's unfortunate of him having a date who doesn't really like things he like, the very exact opposite of you. You and Reese look happy with each other."

"Well Reese and Brooklyn look happy with each other too, Frankie."

"You guys are more though." Frankie shrugged.

Paige, kind of ignoring Frankie's last statement, walked towards to the notice board. Her smiled brightly when she saw a colorful poster with the readings: _HIGH SCHOOL PROM NIGHT THIS SATURDAY!_

Paige grabbed Frankie's arm and pulled her closer to the notice board and Frankie squealed in pain of how hard she was pulling her. Once she saw the poster, she tilted her head in a confused state.

"Prom night? Do we have that already couple of weeks ago?"

"Yes, but Bernie ruined it, remember?"

"Oh, right."

Just then, Frankie came up with another idea.

"Hey Paige? Why don't you ask Reese out to prom?" Frankie said with excitement on her face.

"I could do that, but then again, what about Brooklyn?" She reminded Frankie about the girlfriend.

Paige might taught she had forgotten about the girlfriend. But this time, when it comes to planning, Frankie thought of everything, including Brooklyn.

Frankie brushed off her shoulder for show. "Don't worry, I'll take care of Brooklyn. After talking to her, she's actually really nice and wasn't really protective of her boyfriend, so she's cool."

"Wait so if I ask Reese out to prom, she'll be okay with it?" Paige asked with hope in her eyes.

"I don't know yet, but with her kind of personality, there's a high chance she'll be okay with it. We have to talk to her first."

"Maybe later, Frankie. Because in three seconds the bell should ring."

Just like what Paige expected, after three seconds, the school bell rang. Everyone scattered to their class. Paige and Frankie rushed to get their books (Paige putted Roger inside her locker) and went to their next class.

Hours and hours later, dismissal came. The two best friends met at the hallway with Brooklyn Taylor.

"Hi Frankie, hi Paige, I assume." Brooklyn said seeing the sight of Paige and Frankie.

"Hi, Brooklyn." The two girls said in unison."

"So Brooklyn, this is Reese's ex-girlfriend a.k.a. Paige." Frankie told as she showed Paige to Brooklyn.

"Oh, hi! I'm Brooklyn." Brooklyn said as she and Paige shook hands.

"So, Paige here wanted to tell you something." Frankie explained.

"I do not have anything to say!" She lied.

"C'mon Paige, just tell or I tell."

"Fine," Paige grunted. "I want your permission to ask Reese out to prom."

Paige squinted her eyes, preparing of what Brooklyn is gonna do to her.

"Of course!" is all Paige heard from Brooklyn.

Paige opened her eyes. She expected her to yell at her telling her to back off her boyfriend.

"You're not mad?" Paige asked.

"Of course not. Usually girls would likely ask their crush out without the permission from the girlfriend. But you, you asked permission from me first before you ask Reese out, showing me that you're innocent, considering you are Reese's ex-girlfriend after all." Brooklyn explained.

Suddenly, Reese approached the three girls.

"Hi Brooke," He said, kissing her forehead. "Paige, Frankie, what are you doing here?"

Expecting answers from Paige or Frankie, Brooklyn was the one who spoken up.

"Reese," She called out. "Paige has something to say."

After he heard Brooklyn's statement, he turned to face Paige, who was biting her lips.

She then let out a sigh. "Reese, I would like to go to prom with you." She said quickly. With this simple promposal, people who were watching were muttering with each other if he is gonna accept it or not.

She was afraid he was gonna refuse. If he refused to go to prom with her with the crowd watching, she was sure gonna be a laughing stock. Frankie who was behind her, patted her shoulder.

"Sure." Was all Reese's reply, with a round of applause from the crowd. "If Brooklyn approves, of course." The crowd awed in sadness.

Reese, Paige, Frankie and the whole crowd watching turned to Brooklyn for an answer.

Without a second thought, she said, "I'm okay with it. Plus, you haven't spend so much time with each other so I'm giving you the perfect opportunity."

"But what about you then?" Frankie asked.

"I'll be fine. I'll go with my cousin, who have asked out so many girls and got rejected and I feel bad for him."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

"But we're still up for that date tonight, right?" Brooklyn asked Reese.

"Of course!" He replied.

"Great, see you tonight!" Brooklyn said, then leaved the three alone.

"You still had Roger with you, right?" Reese asked Paige.

"Yeah." Paige answered.

"Great, make sure he eats plenty of leaves, okay?"

"Sure."

Finishing the conversation, Paige, Reese and Frankie waved goodbye to each other, went to their respective lockers to get their books and bag and went home.

Fast forward to the day of the second prom night, Paige and Frankie went to their friend, Amelia's house to get ready. It wasn't really a hard decision which house would be the perfect place to get ready because Amelia is the 'dresser' out of the group and would be loyal enough to help her friends be perfect for any special occasions.

Paige will obviously go out with Reese. Frankie will go out with Dirk, since they both weren't really interested in someone else lately, so they decided to go out as friends only. Amelia will go out with Bernie, as an apology for rejecting him and not giving him a chance.

Paige was selecting a dress from Amelia's closet when her phone just received a notification, and just like what she expected, it was from her prom date.

 _Reese: I'll be picking you up at six, so be ready!_

She gasped, getting Frankie and Amelia's attention. "Oh my gosh! Reese is picking me up at six and I still haven't choose a dress yet! How are you guys able to get ready so quickly?!"

"Just go with the flow and be yourself, there's nothing to be worried about." Amelia said, while applying her mascara.

"It's easy for you to say. You guys are going out with our close friends, but I'm going out with my ex-boyfriend. Heck, my ex-boyfriend who already had a new girlfriend. This is going to be so awkward." Paige explained, putting a palm on her forehead.

Frankie putted a hand on her shouder to calm her best friend. "Then imagine him as he was one of your closest friends and you can feel more comfortable being around him. Plus, if things doesn't go well, we all have your back no matter what so everything's gonna be okay."

Paige smiled on her best friend's comfort. "Thanks Frankie, Amelia."

"Guys, I think I've found the perfect dress for Paige." Amelia declared, pulling out a beautiful dress from the closet.

The dress was a beautiful, red mermaid gown with a sabrina top. The red color resembles Paige's bold and enthusiastic personality perfectly. Frankie and Paige agreed on the dress.

Frankie and Amelia helped Paige in her dress. Once their done, Frankie and Amelia widened their eyes in unbelief. They had never seen Paige looked this beautiful.

"Paige, you look astonishing!" Frankie complimented.

"Truly gorgeous!" Amelia admitted.

"Thanks guys! Though we haven't done with the hair and makeup." Paige said as they went in for a group hug.

The two already-dressed girls helped Paige on her makeup and hair. They decided to go for a bold look for her makeup and add soft curls on her long, brown hair to soften her look a bit.

Their final masterpiece was a total success. Paige looked like a genuine princess freshly out of a fairytale. They are sure that Reese will think the same.

Just when the clock strikes at six, a doorbell can be heard all the way from the main doorway. Amelia was the one who answered. She opened the door to reveal Reese wearing his tuxedo with a red rose to match his red tie.

"Hi Amelia, is Paige here?" Reese asked.

"Yup, she was indeed waiting for you. I'll go get her now."

Reese was constantly rubbing the back of his neck and bitting his lips. He felt awkward having his ex as his date and not his girlfriend. But this was all to make up for weeks of not talking to each other.

Just then, he saw a glowing figure approaching him. He straightened himself and took a deep breath. Once the figure was clearly visible, he could only muttered a word underneath his breath.

"Wow."

He then felt a familiar feeling coming to him but somehow very different from others. He never have expected her to be this beautiful. Her curls, face, dress, everything was just incredibly beautiful. She was truly a princess out of a fairytale.

Paige was speechless for a moment but then spoke, "Hey Reese, it's really a coincidence that you're wearing a red tie that matched perfectly with my red dress."

"Yeah!" He chuckled, snapping out of his trances. "Oh and this rose is for you."

He handed her the red rose he had been holding and Paige didn't hesitate to take a sniff of it's scent.

"So you're ready?" He asked.

"Yup." She answered.

He lend her his hand and led her to his car. Reese, being the gentleman he is, opened the car door for his date and helped her to stepped inside. With both of them being sitted on their seats and buckled up, Reese turned on the engines and drove to the party.

It didn't took them long to arrive there. In fact, their friends haven't arrived yet. So they both have to wait for them to take a group photo together.

A couple of minutes later, Frankie arrived with Dirk, Amelia arrived with Bernie and lastly, Brooklyn arrived with her cousin. Once they are all here, they didn't hesitate to take a group photo just like they promised.

The ceremony haven't started yet, since more students were still arriving. So in the meantime, they talked with each other for a while.

Principal Karen then stepped on to the stage and tapped her microphone to get everyone's attention.

"Good evening everyone, welcome to this year's annual prom night!" She announced. "As you may know, we had to plan another prom for this year since a certain student destroyed the previous one." She explained as she shot a glare with Bernie, who let out a nervous chuckle.

"We're gonna start off with some upbeat music so hit the dance floor and let's boogie!" She continued with excitement on her face.

They all went to the dance floor and danced the night away freely. To them, it was just the music and themselves. Few minutes of hip hop dances later, The DJ turned down the upbeat music into a slow, swaying one.

"Okay, let's take it down a notch. It's time to grab your date for a little slow dance. Take it away, DJ!" The principal said to the microphone.

"Wait, there's no prom King and Queen?" Brooklyn asked, scratching her head.

Brooklyn did not know this as she was a new student at their school.

"Nope." Was Frankie's reply.

Brooklyn nodded in understanding without the need to inquire. Most schools selected their prom King and Queen, so she had no doubt that her new school was a strange one.

As soon as the slow music started, everyone was with their dates (or friends) started dancing. Reese and Paige decided that they should do the waltz, since that's what most people were doing. Soon more people started to notice them and muttered with each other how peculiar one is dancing with their ex while he already has a new girlfriend. The couple realized this but ignored as they continued doing the waltz.

Paige was amazed at how a splendid dancer Reese was, and he could say the same about her. They glided on the dance floor gracefully and were enchanted by each other's eyes. Reese then gently twirled her around.

Dancing with her ex had been a bliss that she didn't realize she got a notification from Frankie. Trying to keep dancing with her ex, she opened the notification.

 _Frankie: This is the perfect moment, Paige. Tell him how you feel!_

Speaking of Frankie, she wondered where was her best friend at. She looked around her and saw that Frankie was dancing with Dirk a few feets away from her. Frankie saw her and winked.

What Paige didn't know was when Paige was looking around trying to find Frankie, Reese was secretly seeing Frankie's text in her phone, which she lowered.

"What do you mean 'tell me how you feel'?" Reese asked, raising an eyebrow.

Realizing that Reese must have read the text, She putted her phone away and laughed nervously.

"Nothing! It's not important." She lied.

But Reese was not going to give up, so he lectured her. "Paige..." He said firmly.

Paige's mind was blank, she had no idea what to do. She really didn't want to tell him, or else it would be awkward between them, but Reese was making it hard for her to hide.

 _There's no point in hiding now._

"Reese, I still love you!" She admitted fast.

Reese was stunned. "What?"

"It's true, okay? I don't know why we broke up but I still want you. I thought it'll be okay for me because I can just move on but I can't. I don't know how you moved on easily and got together with someone new. I'm sorry if I don't support your relationship with Brooklyn because I want you back, Reese." Paige explained, controlling her tears.

Reese lifted her chin. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because I was afraid you can't return my feelings and then you will hate me for lying to you."

Breaking their conversation, Brooklyn stepped in with a cough.

"Excuse me but do you guys have a moment?" Brooklyn asked.

Paige and Reese looked at each other for a second before Reese replied, "Yeah, sure."

Brooklyn took a deep breath. "Reese, I think we should break up."

Paige let out a small gasp.

"What? Why?" Reese inquired.

Brooklyn scoffed. "Are you kidding? Our relationship has been great, but I don't think we have been really enjoying it. I mean, we had zero in common. You have a pet caterpillar, and I don't like caterpillars. You like me dressing in jeans while I like me in a dress. Heck, you like to go to the Boba Fest while I like to go to the café. So it's best that we broke up, if that's okay with you of course."

"Um sure?" Reese stammered. "But are you gonna be fine?"

"Sure! I've decided to go out with my 'cousin'. To be honest, he isn't my cousin, he's just one of my best friends since childhood and we have a lot in common."

With that, her 'cousin' approached her from the back with a small wave.

"Well that's all what I wanna talk, see ya!" Brooklyn said then left with her new boyfriend.

Reese turned to see Paige, but she was facing her back to him.

"Paige," He said, turning her to face him. "About just now..."

"Hate me now, I don't mind." She interrupted.

She wanted to leave him, but he held her wrist, avoiding her to leave.

"Paige, I love you too." Reese uttered.

Paige's eyes widened. "What?"

"I broke up with you because I think our relationship is not going well, but I was wrong. I was incomplete without you."

"But why did you suddenly went with another girl when you still love me?" Paige's voice sounded angry now.

"I thought that if I date with someone else new, I could stop thinking about you. But no, you're in my mind 24/7, and I have no idea how to stop that. I regretted everyday breaking up with you.

"I'm so sorry, Paige. Maybe we could start all over and be together again?" He pleaded.

Paige couldn't say something, so she just simply nodded.

"Is that a yes?"

Paige nodded again.

Because of her response, Reese felt like he was the luckiest boy in the world. He was afraid that she's gonna say no and that he will lost her forever, but God has been kind to him and selected a path for him that he desired.

Reese wasn't able to explain his feelings now to her. No words can ever describe it. So he did something unexpected. He pulled her waist with both of his hands and pressed his lips against hers. He thought that this is the only way to express it.

Paige was shocked, her heart was beating fast. But the blissful moment that they were sharing right now calmed her. She swung her arms around Reese's neck and kissed him back passionately.

After a few minutes, their lips were still locked. They refused to let go because they were enchanted by each other. The crowd finally noticed them and applauded. Frankie was the happiest out of their friends, you can tell it by the way she's jumping and wearing a big smile on her lips. The others, including Brooklyn, just grinned and clapped.

Once the couple pulled away, they can't help it but locked eyes. It was bad that they always get lost in each other's eyes, but atleast they get a chance to see each other's beautiful eyes for so long.

This, I'll say, perhaps be the most magical night of their lives. Who knows what life can afford for them in the future? But what's important is that they got each other to go through the bad and good together.

 _The end._

 **Holy cow! I didn't expect this to be a 5k-word long. But finally, after weeks of working with this, it's done! I'm proud of myself in this one. Summer vacation has started and I can maybe work on my other fanfics more frequently. Please leave a review to let me know what you think of this story and let me know if I should make more Bizaardvark fanfics, that would be greatly appreciated. Anyways, thanks for reading!**

 **And yes, for the ones who did not know, Brooklyn is indeed my OC, so she's not in any part of the show.**


End file.
